This application is directed to headwear, and more particularly to a shock absorbing helmet liner for protecting the head of a person during athletic or recreational activities.
Prior inventors have provided headwear with metal springs, rubber pillars, or plastic springs to absorb impacts and protect the head.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,776 describes a miner's cap that contains coil compression springs in combination with rubber pillars beneath an outer shell. U.S. Pat. No. 9,179,727 includes both coil springs and pivotal connectors between a helmet's shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,099 places plural layers of thermoplastic sheet, formed with an array of pockets, inside an outer helmet shell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,472 also provides a helmet with plastic member which flex under impact to absorb and dissipate shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,169 provides specially designed shock absorbers between layers of a helmet to provide omnidirectional energy management.
Design Pat. 570055 provides multiple elements, whose function is not described, inside a helmet.
It would be desirable to improve on the shock absorption capabilities of helmets, to better protect wearers from concussion and other head injuries.